


Trains

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omegle Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trains are a hard thing to catch. -JW<br/>John, it is impossible to "catch" a train. SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains

**Author's Note:**

> I was Sherlock. And the other Holmes that showed up.  
> First RP.

Trains are a hard thing to catch. -JW

John, it is impossible to "catch" a train. SH

You know what I mean.  I missed the last train for today.  I'm going to wait until morning to catch the next one. -JW

Why? SH

Because, no more are running tonight until late in the night.  I rather find a hotel then wait here for hours. -JW

BORED SH

We're out of milk SH

Nothing I can do from here now is there. -JW

You could come home. SH

BORED SH

John? SH

I can't come home. I'm too far. -JW

Do you know where I am? -JW

No. 

Where are you? SH

I'm at my mothers.  I've been gone for a few days. -JW

I knew that SH

Come home I'm bored and I've spilled formaldehyde all over the carpet SH

I can't.  I have to wait until morning. -JW

BORED

bored bored bored bored bored

Sherlock. Stop texting me. -JW

Why?  I'm bored.  Who else would I text? Lestrade? SH

He's the one with the cases. -JW

Yes but you are interesting. SH

And I miss you. SH

Ignore that. SH

I'll be home in a few hours Sherlock.  Don't worry. -JW

I'm not worried. SH

Okay, okay.  Just wanted you to know. -JW

OK.  Are you trying to sleep? SH

No. -JW

Don't people usually do that at night? Sleep? SH

Yes, but now I'm waiting for a train. -JW

You said you were going to a hotel. SH

John? SH

I decided to come home.  You miss me. -JW

I told you to ignore that. SH

I'm not going to ignore something like that. -JW

Why? SH

Because, I like that you miss me. -JW

I don't understand.  Why would you like that I am feeling negative emotions in relation to your absence? SH

Because that means you actually care about me and like having me around. -JW

Of course I like having you around! And I do care about you.  Your the only person I know who thinks what I do is brilliant.  Besides Mycrfot and he doesn't count. SH

I hate sentiment. SH

I'm sorry. -JW

It's confusing and it I don't know how to react and I don't know how to deal with this. SH

You're doing fine. -JW

I'm not asexual. SH

Ignore that I may have accidentally imbibed one of my experiments and I am not entirely certain if it isn't effecting my behavior. SH

Okay.  Would you liek to stop texting now? -JW

If you want SH

Okay, try to get sleep then.  I'll see you in the morning. -JW

I really do miss you.  And I lied.  I'm perfectly sover it's just why do you always insist that we're not in a relationship? SH

John? SH

I don't know Sherlock.  It's because we're not in one. -JW

Do you want one? SH

Are you offering one? -JW

yes

if you don't want one that's perfectly fine.  From the amount of girlfriends you've had and the constant declarations of you heterosexuality the likely hood of you being gay is non existant.  I'm sorry I should not have said anything.

Alright, I want one. -JW

Oh.

I was wrong then.

Yeah for once. -JW

I always miss something and this is what I missed about you. SH

Seems like it. -JW

Congratulations, it seems that you and Sherlock have finally figured it out. MH

Mycroft, don't text me. -JW

Goodnight John. MH

Ignore him. SH

I will.  You should get some sleep. -JW

I won't.  Goodnight though.  I love you. SH

Love you to. -JW


End file.
